Random Song Fiction
by TextingSconesAndBowties2012
Summary: Some slash some not just a few short fics based on whateva song came up on my laptop I think rating is right . not really sure. all of the fics are entierly unrelated! Please Review


A few mini pieces based on a random selection of songs from my laptop. Some slash some not.

None of these are related they are completely random but if there's any story you like the sound of let me know on the reviews

Theres a couple of funny ones a sad one and a random one Hope u like

**Song : World War Three – Jonas Brothers**

"Sherlock, stop trying to start an argument just because you're bored. I am going to Sarah's, end of!"

"But she is so boring! What is good about her?"

"She's a break of normality from the craziness that is you Sherlock!"

He huffed and jumped back into his chair before swishing his dressing gown dramatically. He does so enjoy starting an argument to starve off the boredom. But I am not going to take the bait just cause he is trying to start a bloody world war three.

**Song: I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

Every one always assumes we are a couple and i have to admit every time they do i hope that John will stop denying it, but he always does, quickly pointing out that he is in fact straight. I love him and it hurts so much. I hide my feelings well, i always have, but this, this hurts. I know everything about him, his favourite colour, his birthday, everything.

I see the look people give me. They probably know, as i don't tend to hide it very well, but apparently John is oblivious. They have never asked but if they did, i would lie.

**Song: Unapoligize –Carrie Underwood**

Last night we were messing around and we started play fighting. Yes, play fighting, me and Sherlock. We were lying on the floor and he was holding me absentmindedly and the feelings took control so i said something that i regretted for about a second afterwards.

"I love you Sherlock." I blurted out.

"What?" He whispered in reply.

"Oh god im sorry. I did not mean that. Sorry." I got up and ran to my room. I have not been downstairs again yet but i have decided that he needs to know it was true. I take away that apology because i do love him. I walk downstairs and stand at the door of the living room waiting for him to notice im there. He turns his head...

"I Unapoligize Sherlock. I actually do love you."

**Song: That's Just the Way We Roll- Jonas Brothers**

10 Things Me And John Did Last Night.

Chased a mass murderer through a cheesy 50's themed strip club.

Pretended to be a gay couple in order to trick a waitress into giving up information.

Stole 6 New Scotland Yard employees ID cards because they irritate me.

Ditched our dates to look at a gruesome crime scene where a man had been cut in half with a chain saw.

Pretended to be drunk in front of Lestrade for our own amusement.

Shot a hole all the way through a brick wall after some rather spontaneous gun fire.

We both had sex.

7a-Not with each other, contrary to popular belief.

8-Told Mycroft that there was a serial killer after us in order to gain access to a high class gentleman's club, simply to see if we could.

9-Both of our girlfriends became fiancées and we both became best men to be.

10- Arrived home drunk to two surprisingly not angry girlfriends at 4am.

Cause that is just the way we roll.

**Song : Gotta go my own way – High School Musical**

Dear Sherlock,

Im sorry. Thats about it. I love you so much but i cant continue to come second to your work. I have to start putting what i truly want first and although i love what we do, there are some things you just cant offer me. I will miss you and i can only hope one day we can find a way to be together again but until then i have to go my own way.

Im Sorry

John x

**Song : Save you –Simple Plan**

"Your ill. You won't tell me with what and you've ordered the nurses to keep quiet too. All i know is, you haven't got long. You are disappearing, day by day there are less of you and no matter what i try i can't make you feel better. I always used to have the answers but this, this i don't understand. But i hope you know ill be there with you till the very end and ill pick you up when you stumble as i know you not ever going to give up without a fight. Ill be here for you because i love you for gods sake. But oh god i wish i could just save you John." I spoke in a whisper through the tears as a nurse dealt with John's IV. Then, i felt a hand on my shoulder and within a heartbeat i knew what that meant. I wanted to rip the hand from its owner and scream down the godamn hospital but i knew John wouldn't like that. So, i turned slowly, not wanting to hear the words that would make this nightmare a reality. The nurse removed her hand and looked at me guiltily as though she thought it was her fault. _It was._ My mind echoed as she spoke.

"Im sorry sir. He is gone."

"I wish i could've saved him."


End file.
